


Woke Up Something Sleeping (Below the Skin)

by blueswan



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum had turned, looked at Hugh and his face had changed for a moment, softened, and he'd smiled that small amused smile he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up Something Sleeping (Below the Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title from Play It As It Lays by Patti Scialfa
> 
> Originally posted in July 2008.

Hugh lay next to Callum, breathing quietly in the night. He curled on his side, laid his hand on Callum's spine and stroked lightly, paused when he felt restless movement and leaned in to drop a kiss, dry and cool, on his shoulder.

He didn't press into the hand that pawed lazily at his dick, didn't laugh at the muffled "wanna?" "Go to sleep, we already did that," he answered and lengthened the strokes up and down Callum's back. "Could run lines," Callum offered. Then, "Freeze, police," he mumbled. Hugh laughed, kept sweeping his hand back and forth, and slowing as Callum's breathing deepened.

Guy always fell asleep this way, under his touch, his face inches from Hugh's own. These were facts Hugh was oddly comforted by, flattered by even, though he can barely manage to acknowledge the thought as it flits on by.

He remembered first meeting him. "Your Billy," Bruce had introduced them, and Hugh had interrupted, "I'm your Dick." Bruce and Callum had roared and Hugh had caved after a frozen moment, laughed with them. Bruce had teased Hugh with it for the duration of filming, and Callum would smile and look away from them both.

They had spent months together or on the phone, dancing a new dance that terrified Hugh. He'd made this place for Callum and sometimes he wasn't there. Callum had other projects. Hugh couldn't tour because he had to stay clean. It was in his contract. There were times he thought maybe just a line, just one. Times when the film looked like it wasn't going to happen and they'd all move on to the next thing, he considered something stronger.

Once filming started he'd stare at the bottles being passed around among crew and cast at the end of the day. He was going to break his word to Bruce, fuck over everyone and Callum. And Callum…He'd smoked himself hoarse, eaten more Fisherman's Friends than humanly possible trying to soothe his throat, before he'd gone to Callum.

He'd sat next to him, taken an elbow to the ribs before he'd pushed himself closer, trapped Callum's arm between them. He wanted to touch Callum, not put him in a headlock or give him a wedgie; he wanted to feel Callum's long slender hands touch him back. Hugh wanted to kiss Callum, a long wet kiss on the mouth, one that involved tongue and spit; he was tired of spitting at the man.

He was utterly lost and that was something he wasn't supposed to feel, not sober, not clean.

"Callum," he'd begun, choked out his name tight and nasal. Callum had turned, looked at Hugh and his face had changed for a moment, softened, and he'd smiled that small amused smile he did.

Then he'd stood, pushed Hugh into the aisle and down to the back. They'd roughhoused and laughed and fallen into the small room in the back of the bus. Callum had spun the lock on the door to closed and turned to face Hugh.

"You wanna? Or you want to run lines?" he'd asked, stalked Hugh for the three steps before Hugh had hit the edge of the bed. Callum sunk to his knees and laid his head in Hugh's lap.

From outside the door they heard one of the guys yell, "Freeze, police." There was a burst of laughter that echoed and faded away.

"Rennie," Hugh laid his hands on Callum's head and lifted until Callum's eyes met his. "Fuck yah, I wanna." Callum's eyes burned bright and he lowered his head back down, his hands unbuckling Hugh's belt.

That had been the first time. The unknown emotion plaguing Hugh had not vanished when Callum sucked him off that first time. It cropped up now when they spent too long apart. So many years and Hugh still got that breathless want that made his chest ache until he picked up the phone and made the call.

As he had.

He rolled over and checked the clock: two in the morning. Four hours before the car arrived to take him away, to start the journey back home. Four hours and life's too short to sleep away, too short to miss out on watching Callum's face while he's fucking or feel those elegant fingers spreading him open.

Hugh rolled back, got his face all up in Callum's, "Hey wake up."

Callum moaned something and pushed Hugh's face away.

"You wanna?"

Callum turned his head and the kiss Hugh gave him landed on his chin. "Don’t be a cunt, Dillon."

"Not a cunt. I'm your Dick. Now roll on over here and fuck me."

Callum shook his head and started to laugh. "Oh, that's so pretty Dillon. You're such a romantic." He was still chuckling when he reached for the lube.

Hugh spread his legs, took a deep unfettered breath and breathed out.


End file.
